moving on, the sequal
by xXAngie-ChanXx
Summary: Well, this is the sequal to Moving on... ok, so Sasuke is really jelious that Sakura is with Kiba and is thinking of a way to make Sakura his, but he is now getting help from... his INNER? this story is the funniest i've made well please read and review
1. Sasuke's jealousy and the INNER?

It has been aound one week since Sasuke had run into Sakura in the crowded streets of Konoha, and he is still pissed off at how she had blew up in his face. 'Tsk, whatever, stupid bitch... I dont need her, for all I care she could take her stupid huspend and kids and go to hell' Sasuke thought as he sat alone in his dark and bleak house. Sasuke had a pain in his chest, thinking about Sakura's words. When ever Sasuke thought about what she said, his chest hurt, and he didn't know why.

He looked around and than just staired at the floor, deep in thought. "Sakura has kids... Those kids should have been ours... not stupid Kiba's!" Sasuke thought angerly, but than shook his head vilontly to get rid of those shocking thoughts. ' What the hell?!? Why am I thinking that way?!? A-am I jelious!?! Of Sakura and Kiba?!?' Sasuke was shocked he thought that he was jelious of them. ' I dont care about Sakura... I dont care about anything! B-BUT WHY DID SHE MARRIE KIBA?!?!?!?!?' Sasuke's head was gonna explode, he had a massive head-ach.

Sasuke was getting annoyed now, but guess what happened... ' HI FREAK!' Sasuke jumped with suprise and hit the floor with a loud thud. He looked around and when he saw nothing, he got confused. 'What the hell?' Sasuke thought 'HEY! I SAID HI!' Said the hidden voice. "Who the hell are you?!?!?" Sasuke said getting up. 'Oh, I forgot, you don't know who I am, well, im your inner Sasuke!' Said the Inner Sasuke with a overly happy and loud voice. "What the hell? What's an Inner?" asked Sasuke confused. The Inner Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, for a genious, or a moron...' At that Sasuke glared.

'Well an Inner is a voice in your head that helps you with your problems and gives you advice, and I have a piece of advice for you already, think what your going to say, not blurt it out like a retard... jackass...' Once again Sasuke glared. 'Get away from me, you stupid pest' Thought Sasuke as he glared. 'Well, whats your problem emo boy? Is it that time of month again?' Inner Sasuke said mockingly. At this Sasuke was gonna explode of rage and give that little pest a piece of his mind when the door bell rang. Getting up, Sasuke got to the door. 'this day can't get any worse' thought Sasuke 'well, don't say that mr. emo, you don't know that yet' Inner Sasuke said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the door to find...

tbc...


	2. today couldn't get any worse

When Sasuke opened the door, he found the one person, he did NOT want to see...Naruto.

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto screamed as he punched Sasuke in the face from rage. Sasuke took the punch and steped back from the force. "What the hell do you think your doing, looser" Sasuke spat while holding his face. 'Holy Crap!, I actually felt that too!' Inner Sasuke said while holding his own face.

'Haha, looser' Sasuke thought happily that his Inner got hurt. 'Actually, I didn't feel it...looser' Inner Sasuke said smiling evily. Sasuke scowled and than realized that Naruto was talking...wait no... yelling at him. "SASUKE! ARE YOU EVAN LISTENING TO ME!?!?!" Naruto yelled. "sorry looser, what did you scream?" Sasuke asked looking bord.

All Naruto did was look at him, than punch him again. Sasuke scowled at Naruto while holding his face again. "Fine, you got my attention, now, what do you want?" Sasuke said while glaring. Naruto glared back. "I want to know why you came back!" Naruto yelled in rage. "didn't you want me back in this stupid Village?" Sasuke asked meanly.

Naruto glared harder at Sasuke and said "We did want you back... but you made it clear that you were never coming back to the Village, so we gave up!" Naruto said clenching his fists. " Now tell me why you came back!" Naruto demanded. "Well, if you have to know, I killed Itachi and Orochimaru, my job is complete, now i can live the rest of my life without the tought of revenge, or the tought of dying." Sasuke said coldly. "So it looks like you and Sakura moved on huh? Are you done following Sakura like a puppy and got married too?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked and said "Yes, I am married, im married to Hinata Huugga, well, now shes Hinata Uzumaki". Sasuke smirked. "Well good for you, looser, maybe your not the stupid, immiture, retarded, weak, little teammate I once had" Sasuke said snobbily. Naruto clenched his fists until they turned snow white, and glared at the Uchiha. "Well, it looks like you haven't changed!" Naruto said angerly.

Sasuke smirked again and said "I guess not, well, if you don't mind, leave me alone, your annoying." Naruto was about to protest until he looked at his watch and gasped "Holy crap! Im gonna be late to meet hinata!!" Naruto screamed while running out of the Uchiha mannor. Sasuke smirked "looser". Sasuke closed the door and sat on the couch in the dark living room and thought. 'How am I gonna get Sakura to like me again?' Sasuke thought and than his eyes widened.

'Damn-it!' He tought " Am...I..inlove with Sakura or something?' Sasuke thought. 'I believe you are!' Inner Sasuke said. 'WHAT!?!?' Sasuke thought. 'You know its true! I mean, come on! She's HOT!' Inner Sasuke yelled. 'No she's not!' Sasuke thought back. Inner Sasuke smirked and put some perverted pictures of Sakura in Sasuke's mind. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Sasuke yelled, than blushed, when he saw the pictures of Sakura.

Inner Sasuke was laughing his ass of in Sasuke's mind. 'OH MY GOD!! DID YOU SEE YOUR FACE?!?!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' Inner Sasuke screamed and laughed. Sasuke glared 'mother fucker' Sasuke thought bitterly. Inner Sasuke stoped laughing 'Watch your language young man!' Inner Sasuke Scolded. 'What are you!?! My mother!?!' Sasuke thought 'Why, yes I am MISTER!' Inner Sasuke said and pulled up a picture of Sasuke's mother. 'M-Mommy??' Sasuke thought, having tears in his eye's. Inner Sasuke was quiet for a while than said "... You are the biggest EMO Mommas boy, I have ever met...' At that Sasuke Glared.

'I AM NOT A MOMMAS BOY!' Sasuke yelled in his head. 'Fine, your just emo.' Inner Sasuke Smiled 'I will call you... MR. EMO!!' Inner Sasuke smiled at the cute new nick name he gave Sasuke. Sasuke glared 'You know, your face will stay like that if you keep glaring' Inner Sasuke said 'Go fuck your gay self' Sasuke thought back. Inner Sasuke smirked and said 'What time?' ...'Sick basterd' Sasuke said. Inner Sasuke laughed evily and said 'I AM THE KING OF SICK!' 'You got that right' Sasuke answered

'Im sorry I left you out, I'll make you sick to!' Inner Sasuke said ' No thanks, you can keep your AIDS, im fine without them.' Inner Sasuke glared and flicked Sasuke off. Sasuke smirked. 'looser'

tbc...


	3. Sasuke's discovery and the nick name

About five minutes after the little...battle, Sasuke layed on his couch and thought.

'maybe im a LITTLE attracted to Sakura...' Thought Sasuke

'Well DUH!' Inner Sasuke said sarcasticly 'So how do you plan to get her?' Inner Sasuke asked.

'I don't know, thats why your gonna help me' Sasuke answered

'Who said i'm gonna help you?...Mr. Emo' Inner Sasuke shot back.

Sasuke glared and thought ' I thought you were in my head to help me with my problems!'

'Hey... you got a point...BUT I'M ALSO HERE TO ANNOY YOU! ' Inner Sasuke said

'Well you accomplished that' Sasuke thought while rubbing his templets.

'HAHA Mr. Emo!' Inner Sasuke laughed

'Damn it! Stop calling me that! You little Dumb ass!' Sasuke shot back at the little "dumb ass"

'Hey! Just fot that! i'm not gonna help you get your girlfriend back!' Inner Sasuke threatened

Sasuke glared

'Say your sorry! and i'll help you!' Inner Sasuke said

Sasuke glared again and slowly choked out the words 's-sorr-sorry'

'HAHAHAHHA! What the hell was that!?!?! You little ass! What?? You don't know how to say sorry!?!? HAHAHA!' Inner Sasuke laughed

Sasuke glared and said 'Just help me you little...'

'Okeedokee Mr. Emo!' Inner Sasuke said smiling

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said 'well got anything?'

Inner Sasuke Said 'Yup, sure do! Ok heres the plan!'

TBC


	4. the plan

'Ok, heres the plan' Inner Sasuke said while getting readdy to say his master-mind plan

Sasuke was at the edge of his seat, waiting for the plan.

'We.. Said Inner Sasuke

"We, what?? Asked Sasuke

'We.. Will..

"We will what?! Sasuke asked getting impatient.

'We will have to ruien there marrige' Inner Sasuke answred simply.

".quot;

"WELL! I COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT!!quot; Sasuke screamed in anger " WHAT THE HELL KIND OF HELP ARE YOU!?quot;

'Hey! Calm down Mr. Emo!' Inner Sasuke said

"How the hell do I expect a retarded little freak like you to help me!!quot; Sasuke yelled

'HEY! I SAID CALM THE HELL DOWN!! THAT WASNT MY ONLY PLAN!! Inner Sasuke yelled getting mad.

Sasuke calmed down and waited for Inner Sasuke to continue.

'. You really are the biggest Emo ever' Inner Sasuke stated

"go to hell" Sasuke shot back to the Inner.

'HA! IM ALREADY THERE!' Inner Sasuke shouted and smiled

'Ok, how about being nice to Sakura and giving her flowers and chocolates.. and stuff'

"hmmm, not a bad idea.. but it needs more.. Sasuke thought

'Well how about you do both my plans?' Inner Asked

'Hmmm, I guess that will work.. ok, ill do it' Sasuke concluded satifyed

' You better.. Mr.Emo' Inner Sasuke said

' Shut up' Sasuke shot at the Inner

'Make me!' Inner Sasuke said sticking his tounge out.

'basterd.. Sasuke thought

'Dick-head.. Inner Sasuke thought back

'Hey! I herd that!' Sasuke thought angerly

' HA! I know!' Inner Sasuke smirks

' Retard.. Sasuke shot back

' Ok, can we shut the hell up, and get this show on the road?? Inner Sasuke thought

'Yea, lets start working' Sasuke thought getting up from the couch

'YAY! Inner Sasuke said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N

HEY everyone, this is my first auther note in this story. I hope you are injoying the story so far, im sorry, that this chapter sucks, i promis, the next chapter will be five times better. anyhow, plz read and review, bye! 


	5. The Shopping list, and the word Hn

_**Author Note: Well, this is the next chapter. i'm sorry that i havent updated in a while, im just very busy! dont hurt me! -hides behind sakura- well, umm, anyways, me, sasuke, and sakura, have a message for you!**_

_**Sakura: babygirl362 dose NOT own naruto, or anything but the idea of this story.**_

_**Sasuke:Hn**_

_**me: umm...thanks.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

'Ok, so, do you get the plan yet, or do I have to repeat myself?' Inner Sasuke said.

"Hn" Sasuke responded.

'what the hell is 'Hn'?' Inner Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"Hn" Sasuke said bored.

'huh?' Inner Sasuke asked confused.

"Hn" Sasuke said again.

'Stop' Inner Sasuke warned

"Hn" Sasuke repeated.

'Quit it!' Inner Sasuke yelled.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

'DAMN IT YOU STUPID EMO, DUCK-ASSED HAIR FREAK! STOP SAYING 'HN"!!' Inner Sasuke screamed.

At the outburst, Sasuke covered his ears, and tryed to block out the sound.

'Hey! Dumbass, im IN our head. whats the point of covering your ears? you can hear me everywhere!! MUHAHAHAHHHHAHAHA!! I AM THE SOUND KING! I HAVE THE POWA!!' Inner Sasuke said/yelled, as he puts on the song 'I got the powa' in Sasuke's head, and starts dancing.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sasuke screamed

"MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Inner Sasuke laughed while still dancing.

"Oh! And what did I tell you about talking in your mind? God...you really ARE stupid. I wonder why Sakura liked you so much..I Mean, your nothing but a stupid, emo, weird haired, ice cube.' Inner Sasuke Said with a smile.

Sasuke glared, and walked out of his house to get his (_**A.N. or should I say, 'Inner Sasuke's) **_plan in acton.

While walking threw the Leaf Village, Sasuke was looking for a couple things for his plan...well... plan**s**

_**Sasuke's list:**_

_**1) A fake spider**_

_**2) shaving cream**_

_**3) a knife (A.N. HES NOT GONNA KILL ANYONE!)**_

_**4) String**_

_**5) a cat**_

_**6) Flowers**_

_**7) Chocolate**_

_**8) Candy**_

_**9) a pink shirt**_

_**10) a witch craft book (A.N. lol, Sasuke is a witch! XD)**_

_**11) baby toys**_

_**12) Rope**_

_**13) Lip Stick (A.N. SASUKE ISNT GAY! -.-)**_

_**14) a bra (A.N. once again, he IS NOT gay)**_

When Sasuke was done shopping, and had everything he needs for his plans, he got the stuff for his first plan, and walked out of the house to the Inuzuka House.

'Why did you have to go get all that stuff during DAYLIGHT!? Everyone saw us get a bra, lip stick, and a pink shirt! Everyone thinks we are gay now! They probably think we dress up like woman! Nice goin Emo King!' Inner Sasuke said while puting a paper bag over his head that said 'Imbaressed"

'Oh shut up! If im lucky, those damn fangirls could have saw that, and will leave me alone...' Sasuke replied.

'you rather act gay, than have fangirls? ...wow...you have SERIOUS problems.' Inner Sasuke shot back

'Yup.' Sasuke replied once again.

Sasuke was so raped up in arguing with his Inner, that he didnt realize that he stoped right infront of Sakura and Kiba's house.

'well, i might as well get this little plan over with.' Sasuke said to himself as he jumped on the roof to start his plan

TBC

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXA.N.**_

_**well, here was the next chapter. Im SOOOOOOO sorry if it sucks, im just really busy and I had to rush the chapter. I really hope you liked it. the next chapter will be about sasuke, and his plans. what will happen? lol, read and find out! ill try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. please read and review thanks! btw, Sasuke and Sakura are fighting..joy...**_

_**Sasuke and Sakura: ARE NOT!**_

_**Sakura: SHUT UP SASUKE!**_

_**Sasuke: Make me!**_

_**Sakura: COME OVER HERE AND I WILL!**_

_**Sasuke: NO!**_

_**Sakura: Scardy cat!**_

_**Sasuke: why do you hate me so much... -sob- -sob- -sniffle-**_

_**Sakura: Awwwwww!! Im SOOOO sorry Sasuke-kun!**_

_**Sasuke: shocked OMG! YOU CALLED ME "KUN"**_

_**Sakura: So?**_

_**Sasuke: YOU STILL LIKE ME!!**_

_**Sasuke runs up to Sakura and hugs her**_

_**Sakura: GET OFF ME!**_

_**Sasuke: Now im REALLY gonna get you back!**_

_**Sakura: what are you planing to do?**_

_**Sasuke: thats for me to know, and you to find out!**_

_**Sakura: You better not hurt kiba or my kids.. -glare-**_

_**Sasuke: umm... gulp uhh, well! cya next time folks! runs like hell with Sakura running after him**_

_**Sakura: GET BEACK HERE!!**_

_**Me: -sweatdrop- well... READ and REVIEW! PLEASE!!**_


	6. First plan: Cat fight!

_**A.N. Well, here is my next chapter!! i really hope you like it!**_

_**Sakura: yea, now i can FINALLY find out what Sasuke is planning -glares at Sasuke-**_

_**Sasuke: Umm... -Gulp- Well, enjoy the story!! **_

_**me: WAIT! SASUKE! SAKURA! SAY YOUR LINES!!**_

_**Sasuke and Sakura: Babygirl362 dosnt own anything but the idea...**_

_**Sasuke: and her attitude...**_

_**me: WHAT DID YOU SAY UCHIHA!?**_

_**Sasuke: UMM... ON WITH THE STORY!! -runs like hell-**_

_**me: -Chases after him-**_

_**XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Sasuke jumped on the roof to start his master-mind plan, when...

'Yo! Freak! Wich plan are you gonna do first?' Inner Sasuke asked

'Im gonna go with the cat fight' Sasuke answered as he grabed a little orange kitten from his back pack

'AWWWWW!! WHAT A CUTE LIL KITTY!!' Inner Sasuke yelled, as his eyes went into the shape of hearts, and he went into chibi form

'Get over yourself, its just a cat...And Kiba is elergic to cats...and i just happen to know, that Sakura loves cats' Sasuke said with his evil smirk

'And hows a cat gonna win Sakura back?' Inner Sasuke asked

'Because, Sakura and Kiba will fight about keeping the cat' Sasuke anwered

'Hmmm...that might just work' Inner Sasuke said

Sasuke threw the cat into the window, and Sasuke went to hide, so they wouldnt see them, but he could still see them threw the window, while, Inner Sasuke grabed a big bucket of pop corn, and settled in a chair, to watch the show.

Sasuke watched as a young girl with long, messy red hair, and brown eyes, walked into the room. The little girl was about the age of five, with a little red dress, and a white fang on the back. While walking, the little girl stoped, and growled, than she looked by the couch, and her eyes lit up.

"Awwwww!!" Said the little girl, as she picked up the little kitten.

Sasuke growled 'Damn! Sakura was supposed to find the kitten, oh well, this kid will probably show her anyhow.'

"Mommy! Mommy! Come look!" exclaimed the young girl

"What is it Yuki?" Sakura said in a kind voice as she walked in the room carring another child, that Sasuke recongnised as the child Sakura was with when he Saw her for the first time when he returned. **(A.N. if you red the first story, youll know what the second child looks like, but i guess, ill tell you anyway)**

Sakura was holding her two year old son, with brown hair, and bright green eyes.

The little girl named 'Yuki' showed her mother the kitten

"Awwwwww!!" Sakura cooed as she petted the kitten with her free hand

"Kitty!!" the little boy said

"Thats right Konee" Sakura said to her little boy

"Mommy, can we keep her?" Yuki asked while holding the kittin closer

"Hmm...Im not sure sweetie, you know your daddy is elergic, but ill ask him, ok?" Sakura answered her Daughter

Putting Konee down, Sakura went into the kitchen to talk to her huspend.

"Hey dear" Sakura greeted as she kissed Kiba on the cheek

"Hey Babe, whats up?" Kiba asked as he kissed her back

"Well, umm... Yuki found a cat, and she wants to keep it, is that alright with you?" Sakura asked innocently

"Sakura, you know im elergic!" Kiba said

"Well, we will keep the cat away from you then!" Sakura shot back

"I dont want cats in my house! We have dogs for gods sake!" Kiba yelled

"So?! Itll make Yuki happy! Dont you want your daughter to be happy?!" Sakura yelled

"I dont care! She can be happy! Just not with a cat!" Kiba yelled

"Konee wants the cat also!" Sakura pushed

"What part of 'I dont care' dont you understand!? Kiba yelled with all his might

"You dont care if your kids are happy?" Sakura asked

"I guess not!" Kiba shot back

" You dont care if you kids or wife is happy!? Fine then! If you dont care, than just leave!!" Sakura yelled as tears came to her eyes

"W-what?" Kiba asked shocked, but Sakura already ran upstairs

**IN THE TREE **

A Smirking Sasuke sat satisfied

"...That...Was...AWESOME!!" Inner Sasuke Yelled with exitment

'Yup, Now its time for my next part of my plan' Sasuke said while getting up to start the next part of his plan.

TBC

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A.N. Well, how was it?! im sorry it sucked, once again, i had to rush the chapter, but im wtill workin hard!! i wonder what Sasuke will do next...well.. READ TO FIND OUT!! Please R&R!!**

**Sasuke: well...that worked out better than i thought...**

**Sakura:...WTF DID U DO!? -glares at sasuke-**

**Sasuke: what? i didnt do anything, you, kiba, and your kids did, all i did, was throw a cat -smirks-**

**Me: -sweat drop-**

**Me: SAY YOUR LINES!!  
**

**Sasuke and sakura: Please read and review!!**

**Me: thank you... Cookies for everyone!!**

**Sasuke: COOKIES!! O.O**

**Sakura: Wtf...**

"W-what?" Kiba asked shocked, but Sakura ran upstairs


	7. Second plan: CHEATER!

**A.N. well here is the next chapter, what will Sasuke plan?**

**Sakura: probably something stupid lie last time...**

**Sasuke: Stupid? yes. But it worked! -smirks-**

**Sakura: i bet me and kiba will work it out -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Lines!! NOW!**

**Sasuke and Sakura: Babygirl362 dosnt own anything but the idea, but itll make her feel better if you READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Thank you **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke jumped on the roof to get his new plan into action...

'So, whats your next idea?' Inner Sasuke asked

'Im going to make Sakura think that Kiba is a cheater' Sasuke answered

'Good idea Mr. Emo' Inner Sasuke Said happily

'will you stop calling me that?!'

'nope'

'whatever...' Sasuke ended, as he jumped threw the upstairs window to Sakura and Kibas room.

Sasuke got out the pink shirt, lipstick, and thre bra for his plan.

Sasuke put the shirt under the bed, sticking out half way, so Sakura can find it, and but the bra in Kibas Pillow case, than he got the lipstick out.

'Oh god..i CANT believe im doing this...' Sasuke thought as he put the lipstick on **(A.N. HE ISNT GAY!)** and got one of kibas shirts, leaving lipstick marks on the collar, and puting the shirt on top of the dirty laundry n the basket in the corner of the room, by the window.

' OMG! I KNEW IT! UR GAY!!' Inner Sasuke Squealed dramadicly

'Oh, SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled, jumping out the window again, to sit on the branch.

About three minutes later, Sakura came in the room, to collect the dirty laundry for the washing machine.

**UPSTAIRS WITH SAKURA **

**SAKURAS PROV! **

I was so upset with the fight with kiba, he just left the house after i told him to leave,... i feel so bad...

Wiping the tears from my eyes, i decide that i need to do laundry, so i go around the room looking for any other laundry. as i looked around the room, i see something sticking out from under the bed, and i pick it up. weird...I dont remember owning a pink shirt.

Still looking around, i see another shirt sticking out of the bed, and i pick it up. Unfortuanatly, it was kibas shirt, but there was something on it...

Bringing the shirt closer to my face, i notice that the marks where lip markings from lip stick! Horror-struck, I drop the shirt, and drop to my knees, and cry. Kiba has been Cheating!! No wonder hes always acting weird! I bet that when he left he went to his new GIRLFRIENDS HOUSE!! I shove my face in my hands and just sob.

"Mommy?" I hear from the door. Looking up, I face my beloved daughter, Yuki.

"What is it dear?" I choked out, still on the floor with tears in my eyes.

"Why are you sad, Mommy?" She Asked me Innocently

"Its nothing sweetie" I lied. "Could you go and watch your brother please?"

"Ok Mommy" She said as she skipped down the hall

After she left, I cryed some more, not stoping, until I hear the bang of the Front door closing.

With all my strength, I got up, walked down stairs, and faced Kiba, with tears still in my eyes.

"S-Sakura?" Kiba asked as he saw me

I said nothing. all i did, is, with all my force, slaped him, right across the face.

Kiba stood their, holding his face, and looking at me, like i was insane.

"CHEATER!!" I screamed, as I pointed a finger at him

Kiba stood their confused "Sakura, what the hell are you talking aout!?"

"EXPLAIN THIS!" I Yelled throwing his shirt with the lipstick at him.

He looked at it, and then back at me, shocked. "Sakura, what is this?!" He asked

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THAT IS!!" I Yelled again, starting to sob

"Sakura, I-"

"GET OUT!!"

Kiba looked at me one more time, with an expression in the mix of pain, sadness, and misunderstanding then left.

I fell to the floor and cried more.

**WITH SASUKE **

**SASUKES POV **

Watching this, he was so happy that his plans where working

'hmm, i might not even need to use my other plans' Sasuke thought

'Now its time for your rand entrance!" Inner Sasuke said happily.

Walking up to the door, Sasuke knocked and waited for the answer.

Sakura answered the door. She glared at Sasuke.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" she spat

"Hn, I herd yelling, and i wanted to see if you were alright" Answered Sasuke

"Since when do you care?" Sakura asked

"Sakura, Ive changed since i was gone. Now that Orochimaru and Itachi are dead, I can now live my life, and act normal." I answered

Sakura just stared at me.

"you look like you need help. do you want to talk about it?" I asked as i pulled her into a hug

She sobed and told me what happened, as i pretended to listen, but i was actually to busy celebrating in my head, that my plan is working.

She pulled away from the hug, and smiled at me.

"Thank you Sasuke... Im Very sorry about how ive treated you latly..." She apologised

"Hn, No problem" I said

"Oh, and if you ever need a friend, im always here" I told her as i turned to leave.

"thank you.." she said, as she closed her door.

'Hmm... This should be fun' Sasuke thought as he kept walking.

'your right Mr. Emo, i think ou actually might have a chance with her." Inner Sasuke agreed

Tbc.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A.N. well here is the next chapter. i hope you enjoyed it. ill update as soon as i can**

**Sakura: Sasuke...you are sooooo evil!**

**Sasuke: i know. -grins evily-**

**Sakura: Im gonna kill you for making me slap Kiba-Kun! -gets a baseball bat-**

**Sasuke: OH SHIT! -runs like hell-**

**Sakura: GET BACK HERE!!**

**Me: -sweat drop- WELL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


	8. The gifts and the question

_**A.N. Well here is the next chapter. i hope you enjoy.**_

_**Sakura: Please read and review! **_

_**Me: Umm...Where is Sasuke?**_

_**Sakura: -grins evily- Sasuke is...Sleeping right now... **_

_**Me: Ummm... Why? Where is he?**_

_**Sakura: Well, lets just say, that my baseball bat caught him in the last chapter... -giggles-**_

_**Me: -laughs and high fives Sakura-**_

_**Sakra: -High fives back-**_

_**Me, and Sakura: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX**_

As Sasuke went home, he was silently talking with his inner about what happened that night.

'I wonder if Kiba will try to tell Sakura that he isnt cheating' Sasuke wondered

'I doubt it, Sakura would probably just beat him up, and kick him out before he can do anything' Inner Sasuke answered

'You got a point, but i should pick up the speed on my plan, just incase' Sasuke informed

'You know, what I think?' Inner Sasuke asked

'What?' Sasuke questioned

'I think that you should Shut the hell up, and get on with your plan, asshole.' Inner Sasuke Snapped

Sasuke smirked and said 'Who stuck a pole up your ass?'

'No one, Mr.Emo. Im just tryin to tell you to hurry up with tha--WATCH OUT!!'

**BANG!!**

Sasuke found himself on the floor, rubbing his head. looking up, he noticed what he hit... a pole.

'Ummm...HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHhHAHAhAHAHAHAHA!!' Inner Sasuke laughed with all his might.

A growling Sasuke got up, and walked away.

'Oh, Shut up!' Sasuke glared

'THAT WAS SO DAMN FUNNY!!" Inner Sasuke laughed

'Hn.' Sasuke said as he went home.

When Sasuke got home, he took a shower, and put on some nice clothes that consists of a black tight shirt, and black baggy pants, and his black ninja sandles.

walking out of the house, he got some flowers, and child toys, and went on his way to the Inuzuka estate.

When Sasuke got there, he rang the doorbell, and waited for the answer. a couple moments later, he herd the 'click' of the door lock, and saw little Yuki at the door.

"Hello" Said Yuki

Yuki had on a dark blue shirt, and a black skirt, and no shoes, with her hair in a high pony tail. her ees were wide with curiosity.

"Hello, Is your Mother home?" Asked Sasuke

"Mommy! Mommy!" Called Yuki

"Who is at the door Yuki?" Asked Sakura, coming in the room, holding Konee.

Sakura was wearing a sleavless red shirt, and a white skirt, and some ninja boots, with her hair down. **(A.N. She has the same clothes as her shippuuden clothes, but she has long hair)**

When Sakura saw Sasuke she smiled sweetly.

"Hello Sasuke-San, what brings you here today?" Asked Sakura

"Well, I was in the town, and decided to bring you these" Said Sasuke handing the flowers to Sakura.

A blushing Sakura took the flowers, and thanked Sasuke for the wonderful gift. Sasuke also gave the kids the toys he bought. he gave Yuki a porslin doll, with a dark blue komono, and a purple fan in the dolls hand. and he gave Konee a toy car.

"Thank you so much Sasuke for the gifts" Sakura thanked

"Hn, No problem" Sasuke answered with a smirk

"Mommy! Look how pretty!" Yuki Said showing her mother the doll

"Yes dear, its very pretty" Sakura said with a smile.

"Zoom! Zoom!" Konee said while playng with his to car.

"So, Sakura, did you and Kiba make up?" Sasuke asked casually

Sakura looked down and said "No, I havent seen him since last night when I told him to leave."

Sasuke took this as his chance to make his move. Sasuke went up to her, and huged her. Sakura gladly hugged back. After a few moments she pulled back, and thanked him again.

"Hey, Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"Yes Sasuke?" Sakura said

"would you like to go to dinner tonight, you know, to get your mind off of kiba." Sasuke asked casually.

"Oh, Umm...Sure Sasuke." Sakura said blushing a bit.

"Ok, than ill see you tonight" Sasuke said, as he left to get readdy for his date.

TBC

**A.N. Well, how was it?**

**Im finnally done with this one, and ill try to update as soon as possible. now, lets check up on Sasuke and Sakura. Im pretty sure Sasuke woke up by now.**

**Sakura: Well...Sasuke was nice to my kids in the chapter...**

**Sasuke: Why wouldnt i be? i hate Kiba, not your kids.**

**Sakura: Im still sure me and kiba will get back together. i wonder where he is...**

**Sasuke: well, find out.**

**Me: Umm.. Well, please read and review!**


End file.
